<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Family Closer by CyanideSins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624329">Keeping Family Closer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins'>CyanideSins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideSins/pseuds/CyanideSins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being cheated on was not something that Clementine Arc would let rest. If her husband was going to be with a younger woman, so could she be with a younger man... With her son Jaune going to Beacon though, another thought came to her. It would keep him safe, it would keep him busy and not off being gobbled by some Grimm creature, and it would make sure that her itch would be scratched and some vengeance had against the man who'd spat on thirty-plus years of marriage. </p><p>This was commissioned by someone who wishes to remain anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Family Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>This was commissioned work for a commissioner who wishes to remain anonymous.<br/><br/>Commission requests go through this email adress: </b>
  <strong>cyanidesinscommissions@gmail.com</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Clementine Arc was not a woman who was crossed easily. Seeing her husband, a dear man to her heart, in bed with another woman who had definitely been the one to make doe eyes at him during their latest outing, the picture already confirming her worst fears, was the final straw which broke the camel’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wouldn’t stand. She would have to do something to get back at him, to make him see that she still had been married to him when he decided to get his cock wet inside some other woman, someone who hadn’t put eight wonderful kids onto the world for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt, it was painful and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’d done it because he’d wanted something fresher in his bed than the same pussy that’d milked his cock enough to fill a bathtub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yer husband’s cheatin’, Missus Arc.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The private investigator who had followed her husband had a stereotypical accent, as she forked over the cash. It wasn’t a big sacrifice for her, they were rich enough. With the divorce, she would gain a sizeable sum, but her children needed their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, yes. It does seem that way. Your payment, mister Cumulus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The envelope with three hundred Lien in chips was slid over to the man, who smiled at her with that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If yer willin’ ta pay in… heh heh heh, a bit of a diff’rent kind, Missus Arc, I’d not-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, knowing that she was cheated on, but not desperate enough to go and fuck the man who had given her the evidence of her husband’s cheating. She was still a woman with standards, even at 49.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that there would be much to do, if they divorced, getting up and tucking the folder into her handbag, returning home after a moment of considering things, knowing that the work had been done. Her husband had lain with another woman, after the vows of loyalty, so… she would need to see whether she could pay him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Do we have some Pepschnee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her only son and youngest child asked as she entered, the frustration inside her still building, her eyes watching his form moving to her, blue eyes questioning for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mommy isn’t happy right now, dear…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a smile on her face regardless of that, knowing that being a bad mother would not be put on her shoulders. She’d have to see about going into town later, to visit… to visit a few places where her friends had assured her that there would be an ‘opportunity’ for her to get laid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cheating, but she was not the first one!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, honey. I’ll check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did, customarily. Her youngest daughter Azura sat on the table, her eyes looking attentively at the screen of the television, watching the local news, her eyes catching Jaune’s expression for a moment, Clementine dismissing the thought as an awkward one, as she checked and found nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘To get some would be bothersome, but…’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She would need to try, and she’d see whether she could get something else too. She’d have to doll herself up a little, make herself prettier with some makeup. It would be… payback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you, mom? Jaune? Can you go and do the lawn? It needs mowing, and I’ll make sure that you get your pepschnee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice that her youngest daughter was offering, but that would go counter to her desires to find some nice guy and show him what a pussy that’d been able to put out eight kids into the world felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denying her daughter when she’d already been so shy to act was not in her nature. The hurt inside her was enough to burn like a smouldering flame, but there was that hint of rancor within her chest now, burning brightly with the flame of rage that came from being cheated on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get the shopping bag, and we can look for something for Jaune, when he leaves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be leaving for Beacon. Her baby boy had wanted to be some kind of hero, despite her knowing that he would fail at it. He was too kind, too gentle. He wasn’t the man who had swept her off her feet, who had fucked some other </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> despite his vows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dabbed some lipstick on her lips, something to make her stand out a little, a small hint of blush on her cheeks. Nothing but a little more investment in how things had been, as her daughter waited for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shopping date with her daughter wasn’t exactly what she had wanted, but it was what she had right now. As they walked around the aisles, she could see the familiar men that she’d known for a long part of her life, her eldest daughter now twenty-eight. Men who had families of their own, who wouldn’t be willing to go and spend the night with a hurt wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wedding ring burned on her finger as she watched the young men, Azura pressing against her in her usual shy manner, the pack of pepschnee in her hands, deposited in the shopping cart. Buying food for that many kids had economized the food budget, knowing where to get the bargains, her gaze catching sight of her daughter being watched by the young men with hungry eyes. A pretty girl, albeit shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be leaving us, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was obvious who ‘he’ was, as Clementine paid for the purchases. Another hole in the budget, but the job of her husband brought in enough for food. It wasn’t like they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with the legacy of the Arc family behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, sweetheart. He’s set on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d bought only the essentials, knowing that there would be around 6 of her kids for dinner tonight, her husband off into the wilds, hunting Grimm and fucking his side-chick with his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should’ve just gone to that club and gotten fucked. It was not fair that she had to care for his kids whilst he’d be the one who got laid by some floozy who made doe eyes at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom… I don’t want him to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t, either. It was not that she didn’t want him to succeed, but he was… he was her only boy. If her daughters wanted to become Huntresses, that would be fine, but not her youngest, not the only boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’d… I’d do anything, if he was my husband.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was her baby boy and she didn’t want to see the black envelope come. Her daughter was right, and she knew that it would be a fight to keep him with-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’ll have to have a chat with him. Moms know best, after all.’</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She entered the shower, knowing that he’d be in there. After the lawn had been mowed, her boy always took a shower, and she pulled the curtain back, a girly scream coming from him, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, little hero. Got a moment for an old princess to talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been the ‘princess’ during the games that he’d played when he’d been really small, with her daughters being the ‘other princesses’. They’d all enjoyed his need for heroics, even if he was a girly boy when he had been there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, her eyes looking him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing I haven’t seen, Jaune. I remember when you were born.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze looked down, at where his little dingaling had been, something cute and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘by the gods!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It definitely wasn’t ‘cute’ or ‘little’ anymore. It looked like some kind of third arm, growing there from between his legs, his embarrassed squeaking loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You could kill a girl with that big cock!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slid up, even if she tried to stop imagining those big balls, that massive cock…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She even got a little wet by the thought of that, knowing the feeling inside her that was telling her that it was wrong, as he pulled the curtain over his body, and her hand jerked it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re acting like Saphron did when Terra showed that slasher movie. There’s nothing wrong about me seeing your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That big cock was wrong, and she felt herself growing hot below the collar, aware that he had a very big cock. Bigger than his father, even if he was scrawny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m not-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her best mom look on as she poked his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to Beacon, Jaune. If you’re afraid of a woman looking at you, just imagine what it’ll be when you get a girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That cock grew massive. She definitely felt the tingle, her eyes barely able to look away, as he flushed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be moaning her name as she’d ride that big dick. It was massive, definitely bigger by an entire s-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I should measure it, for… posterity.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could go into porn, if he wanted. She wouldn’t even be mad about it, as long as he didn’t die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaune Arc, I am your mother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock was still hard, the flushing embarrassment, as the door opened and Azure entered, her glasses fogging up due to the hot water, her eyes catching sight of Jaune’s half-exposed cock and she disappeared with an ‘ohgod, I’m sorry, forgive me’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry mom, I’m- I can’t really help it. I’ll be going to Beacon, and you’re… sorry. I was just thinking about having a pretty girlfriend, I’m not sure whether dad’s advice of just having confidence will work…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She shut the curtain, knowing that Jaune needed his privacy, after all, she’d made her son uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a monster cock. A big fucking fuck-stave, something that would make any girlfriend scream for the Gods to save her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t need someone, if I can just… make him stay here.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It would deal with her frustration and it would make sure that she would have a hand around the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a nice shower, Jaune. I love you, my little hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, just like his father had done when she’d been younger and not yet dating him. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jaune and his similarity to his father, as her pussy throbbed, exiting the bathroom to find Azure leaning against the wall, flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I walked in, I just wanted to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep crimson colour on her brainy daughter’s cheeks, her blonde hair swept back, long and unbound, her eyes looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still leaving, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clementine nodded, knowing that she was not going to change Jaune’s mind, unless she was going to resort to some harsh measures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will. He’s just like his father, but… but that is a charming point as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, she would pay him a nighttime visit.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She lightly pushed the door open, expecting to see Jaune there in his bed, messy pillows and the faint snoring that usually accompanied her youngest’ sleeping, only to hear the faint panting and slurping. She’d worn her nightgown, something that covered her body but held enough appeal to make her husband want her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A form was crouched half-way over her son’s bed, the night light still on, just like he’d always done when he was a kid. His large cock stood erect as Azure licked over the side, entranced by licking on her blood brother’s cock. Clementine felt her breath hitch as her daughter’s lips pressed in a lewd kiss against the head, her daughter unaware of how things were, Clementine’s eyes watching how her daughter clumsily wrapped around the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big hard cock pushing between her lips and then sliding down into her gullet, a low ‘hmmmmm-hmm’ from her daughter’s lips, as she pulled off immediately when the gag reflex came into play, her daughter not being skilled in the art of fellatio at all. Pity shot through Clementine’s body, as she seized her daughter’s head in a firm grip and pressed her hand over her daughter’s mouth before she could scream to wake Jaune up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock smelled of sweat and that heady male scent that she’d not smelled in a while, her eyes looking into her daughter’s eyes accusingly, the cock bobbing back and forth slowly, the smell growing even stronger, her tongue sliding over her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t right. Her daughter shouldn’t be taking her dick from her, not after she’d finally mustered the resolve to go and fuck her own son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azure looked moodily at her, her glasses glinting in the light as they stood outside of Jaune’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m not letting him go before I’ve made him happy. I love him, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. He’s the only boy who listens and doesn’t call me a geek, I’m-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep red colour flashed on her daughter’s cheeks, just like Saphron when Terra had first been introduced, clearly embarrassed by admitting that she wanted to commit incest. Clementine couldn’t disagree with her assessment, Jaune having the bearing of a young man who would make a woman very happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I walk in on my son and find my youngest daughter sucking his cock. That’s not how things are going to go in this household. Azure? Watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed open the door and sauntered over to her son, whose cock was flaccid again, turning her head and motioning for Azure to come closer. His cock reeked of saliva and manly scent, as she grabbed the tumescent chubby flesh, rapidly hardening due to her touching. Her tongue slid slowly over her lips as she bent her head, licking over that head ever so slowly, her tongue dragging over those sweet, sweet sensitive nubs. Pre-cum tasted like salt and lust, her pussy burning, before she went down on his crotch-python, sliding her lips over the head and feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head slid down, meeting her daughter’s eyes, as Azure stared at her own mother taking Jaune’s cock down her throat, the massive meaty schlong pumping into her throat, alive and throbbing, growing harder in her throat. It was the work of her mouth that continued to make the young man moan, to make his moans even louder, as he dreamed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away, looking at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make him feel happy… but I’ll go first. I don’t want him to die. Hold his arms above his head for me. Mommy needs her baby boy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would feel it when someone was there to fuck him. Azure did as her mother told her, as Clementine crouched above his cock, her nightgown hitched up. Her pussy was bald, something that had been insisted on by her husband, and had become a grooming thing now. Her eyes watched her son’s sleeping face as Azure grabbed those hands, and she pushed herself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes opened and he made a sound, as she felt his massive cock slide into her, groaning softly at the feeling of being full of a mega cock, of having something slide into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be fine, honey… Don’t worry, just enjoy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to calm her son down, as he moaned something, Azure holding his hands, as he tried to pull free, but he’d always been the weakest boy out of his siblings. Azure might be a geek, but she was third-strongest in the arm wrestling competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, what- this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to argue, as she rolled her hips, his cock fully lodged inside her. He was a good nine, maybe ten inches, a monster that looked better than her husband’s cock ever had, reaching her womb and pushing right in. It was hot. Warmer than before, as she leaned over him and kissed his mouth for a moment, breathily speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to be prepared, Jaune.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an excuse for him to fuck her, to make her feel like she was on top of the world, big hard cock pumping into her depths as she moved, her hips sliding back and forth, a familiar pattern, one which had netted her eight kids. Her eyes looked into his own, questioning her, as she moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much bigger than your father… Ah, Jaune? A mother doesn’t want her son to go into the world, so it’s tradition… Hmmm… Azure, you go next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be like his father, full of stamina. His cock throbbed inside her as she gave little bumps down, a shudder from his body, his eyes wide as he made her groin burn, and she was happy that the walls were thick, because the whoop that came from her mouth would have woken up her daughters without a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came, white-hot ropes of seed painting her insides, filling her womb with the warmth of a cock’s ejaculate, her aging features feeling fresh again. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a man coming inside her, as she kissed her son’s mouth whilst his orgasm ebbed, the soft moan from him echoing in her mouth, her tongue pushing into his mouth, before she pulled off him, his cock slimy and manly. Probably good enough for another go, maybe two… She’d have to train him to be a monster like his father…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, why- I was saving it for-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jealousy flared, as she hissed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares who you were saving it for, Jaune? I love you, you just went back home. You came inside your own mother, it’s tradition to make your son feel good, to give him experience… Azure? Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pussy ached and throbbed with the pleasure, her eyes closing and the deep breath exhaled with a hint of yearning, seeing her daughter’s glasses come slightly askew, as she leaned to lick over the slimy head like a lollipop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll want to make sure that you make him feel good by licking the sensitive bits first, Azure. It’s important that you make a man feel great…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hush as Azure tried to do what she found right, Clementine pushing her son’s arms down before he could get away. He was such a coward, and with such a massive cock, she wasn’t going to get it going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, you-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cock grew harder under Azure’s loving caresses with her tongue, her mouth working over that hard shaft slowly with loving touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s making you feel good, Jaune. Don’t worry, we’re giving you what you’re worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azure raised her head, looking at her brother, her glasses looking slightly askew, her finger pushing it back on straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you. I don’t want you to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to protest, she could see it on his face before he’d even uttered a word. A mother knew such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be a hero, just like great-grandpa. You won’t have to worry about money anymore, and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her daughter did the best thing she could, pushing his cock into her, the flinch and the pained expression, the breathless gasp that seemed to be timeless, as his massive cock split her open, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jaune. It’s wrong, but mom said that she’d help, because I don’t want you to die. Please, I’m… I’ll be the best girlfriend you’ll ever have. We can keep this a secret, and- I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clementine might make a remark, but her son looked at his older sister as she leaned over, tears coming. Azure was such a gentle girl with such an emotional time. Clementine remembered when the family dog had died, how much Azure had cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too- but- but you should- Oh god, is that blood? Did you- I thought you were dating Gray…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azure shook her head, looking at her brother as she started to move. A virgin’s motions, not the experience of a mother who had fucked her husband so often that she knew every single one of his tells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, silly. He wanted to do things, and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune looked angry, like he’d want to make sure that Gray got what was coming to him, Azure coming, from the shudders that she gave and the gasps. Her youngest daughter wasn’t the enthusiastic sexual partner that Saphron had been, when Clementine had been woken with a loud ‘That’s the spot, Terra!’ startling her awake. A stern telling off about ‘keeping the volume down’ in front of the entire family had made Saphron a little bit less loud, but still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune was getting ready again, as Clementine leaned forward and kissed his stomach, making a little blowing motion, a gasp from him, as she saw Azure buckle, tears leaking from her eyes as she came, and he soon-after finished up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smelled of sperm. They had fucked Jaune, and Clementine looked at his cock already growing harder, his expression turning dark and gloomy, like his father often had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed him down, his eyes looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bigger than your father, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be a father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was illicit and hot, as his cock was as hard as steel again, the boy having stamina, at least. She kissed her son on the lips and then crawled on top of him, her hand guiding his cock to her pussy again, as he surrendered to his mother’s will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was such a mama’s boy, and Azure knew that as well. She grew more vocal as the night progressed, her fingers clawing at the sheets, her butt smacking against his hips, as Jaune was given a little more autonomy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cum dripped down her thighs and they smelled of sex, as the fifth hour was announced with the clocktower sounding once more the fourth hour in the night, aware that Jaune was getting ready to run out of steam. He was flushed and warm, his cock pounding into her tight pussy, Azure half-collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Azure wasn’t pregnant by now, Clementine would’ve guessed otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father gets this all the time, Jaune… You’re bigger than him, and-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rammed himself into her, a shrill giggle from her lips as her breasts jiggled, Azure moaning something about loving her little brother, the glasses long-since on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it… I’m… I’ll take responsibility. I came inside, I- damn it, I’ll stay home, I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d be pregnant. She still had a baby or two to put on the world to make it an even ten. Her husband wasn’t here, Azure would be willing to keep the baby, Jaune could learn a trade or something else…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d be a happy family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came inside again, a waterfall of his hot spunk dribbling down her thighs, the cloying scent growing headier, as she looked back at him and then kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll always have a loving home here, sweetie. We love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had to find a way to get back at her husband by fucking his son and making her youngest daughter feel that hard cock as well… well, so be it. It was at least something that she could control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I- Damn it. I didn’t know that you’d be willing to go this far, but an Arc doesn’t go back on his word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the good thing about her son, as she pulled away and kissed his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom loves you, and the others all dote on you. It’s going to be fine, Jaune. You’ll find a job, something that pays well, far away from any nasty Grimm that’ll be out there, and you’ll make us all proud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had full confidence that he would.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>She was pregnant now. Seven weeks after she’d fucked her son, she knew that she was pregnant. Azure seemed to have escaped the dance of pregnancy, despite having had him cum inside her more than once every time she’d slept with him. He was taking his studies seriously now, with mom there to make sure that he kept focused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The term for Beacon had been started, and she had her boy with her still, her hand rubbing over that massive cock, her eyes looking at him with a sweet little expression. He had been growing more manly with every day, knowing the spots that made her feel good. It was pride and something more that had welled up inside her when he’d told her to get on all fours and push her ass out to him, like she wasn’t his mother but the girl that he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a woman who had birthed eight children, and now she was his woman. Pleasure was something to give to him, knowing that her husband had been more than sufficient in announcing that he was going out again. The man had slept with her nearly three weeks before, and she’d let him cum inside. It hadn’t helped against the pregnancy either way, the little life inside her already growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The father had lost in the battle against the son, as an incestuous child grew within her, her fingers slowly stroking over his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m… I need to study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could give him a little break, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little break is good, Jaune. Let mother take care of you for a bit with a massage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was bent over the desk, her ass feeling how that hard cock pushed into it, jitters going through her. The baby was to be protected, after all… she didn’t want to lose it, because Jaune might leave if she lost it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a solution to her cheating husband, and keeping her boy safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still the mother of these children, even with another being added to the family head count in half a year, maybe a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saphron would be coming over in three weeks with her wife, and there would be a happy announcement done that she was pregnant…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody harmed her lovely family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kept family close, and if fucking her son was all that was needed to be keeping the family closer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jaune… it feels so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was very good at making his mother happy, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re seducing me, mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might be… A woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> her needs, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Azure entered the room, looking at him, a book in her hands, her dress a pale blue, glasses now a better model, after she’d decided on a new look, her eyes glinting with that interest, as her hands set the book on the bed, the door pushed shut with a soft ‘slam’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d help out, mom… Jaune. Scoot over, mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dress was hiked up and Azure was on the desk beside her, Jaune’s fingers pumping into her daughter’s sex, as Clementine Arc smiled to herself, a moan from her lips as low as she could make it. Her other daughters were still awake, after all. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I’m divorcing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three words came with a vicious twist, as she held out the papers. It was now nearly three months since she’d kept her baby boy with her, and she was resolute. This couldn’t continue, her husband couldn’t be keeping a mistress on the side whilst she was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The expression on her husband, the father of eight of their children, save for the one growing in her stomach now, was shocked, but there was anger in it now, as she placed the folder in front of him, her wedding ring tossed onto it, jerked from her finger. It was a relief, per se, to see his expression change, something brooding and dark, but he accepted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think I’d ever find out about your girlfriend, did you? Well, I’m divorcing you, and under the law, I am the one who will inherit three-thirds of your assets. I’ve done my research, and I won’t let this go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her husband seized her arm, looking angry and upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter, I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d opened the folder. A picture with her and Jaune had fallen out, her husband’s grip on her arm slackening, as she jerked herself free, taking a few steps back. The disillusionment on his face as he picked the picture up and turned it, before looking at it and a hollow expression flicked onto his face as he turned it again, Clementine feeling a dash of savage glee, as he looked at it and then at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my- </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> own </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> legal, somewhat. Inheritance clauses with such a long and distinguished family didn’t stipulate that the wife had to remain married to the head of the household, nor did it stipulate that the primary male heir to the name would need to keep his hands off his sisters. Laws from the ancient past, so narrow as to be applicable to their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> gives me the love that I need, rather than just sticking it into a girl who could be Saphron’s age!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The picture with Azure was held in front of the man as well, his eyes disbelieving, as he took a deep sigh, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get your divorce, and… and we’ll keep the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mumbling, but there was an abject horror in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew her former husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaune, later that night, hugged her. Azure was sitting next to her on the couch, still not pregnant by Jaune, but his expression was like the grave, solemn and serious, looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll marry you, under the law, mom. You too, Azure. It should be legal somewhere due to the whole ‘shame of divorce’ clause, I read about it in the ancient laws. I’m going to support the two of you, and the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been a round of ‘oh my gods, Jaune asked mom to marry him!’ and ‘What the hell, Jaune! That’s mom you’re talking to! Wait, is mom getting a divorce? What the fuck?!’, but she had blushed radiantly. If there was something that she could count on, she knew that it was the honour of her son, rather than the honour of her former husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to be abandoned by </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> man, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted her stomach, looking at her third-eldest daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of mom and Azure, and that’s it. Mom needs a husband, Azure’s going to be going to help mom, so I’ll take on the burden of being mom’s second husband. We’re keeping family close, no matter what dad did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but feel like a girl in love again, as her son patted her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice to have a man stand up for you. He rubbed over her pregnant stomach, aware of the life that grew within that belonged to the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It helped a lot at keeping family closer, after all.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>This was commissioned work.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>